Geo Stelar
Geo Stelar, know in Japan as , is the main character of the MegaMan Star Force series. He's a lonely 5th grader who has lost his father prior to the start of the games, anime, and manga who lives in a town known as Echo Ridge. He is the son of Kelvin Stelar (Hoshikawa Daigo in the Japanese version) and Hope Stelar (Hoshikawa Akane in the Japanese version). Personality Under Construction Geo, in the anime and games, starts out depressed because of his father's death. He gradually opens up to others, as evident in the anime by hanging out with Luna's gang a lot, and in the games, creating BrotherBands with others and going to school (the anime's decision of going to school doesn't count as opening up to others, since Omega-xis forced him to go). Game History Under Construction MegaMan Star Force Geo was once a happy kid who looked up to his father, who was an astronaut, and Geo wanted to be just like him. However, Kelvin went missing 3 years before the game began, in an incident when he was sent to space to contact and make peace with extraterrestrial beings (a.k.a. aliens or species outside of Earth). The spaceship he was in crash-landed in the ocean, and everyone assumed the members to be dead, except a few. This greatly affected him, and he withdrew from school and self-studied with the help of a Navi card, TeacherMan (mentioned, never shown). From then on, he visited a place known as Vista Point frequently and looked at the stars, which made him feel close to his dad. One day, one of his father's friends, Aaron Boreal, visited him and gave him a special pair of goggles, known as a Visualizer, which belonged to Kelvin. He thanked him and left to Vista Point. On the way to Vista Point, he met his fellow "classmates", Bud, Zack, and Luna. Luna, the class president, wanted Geo to come to school because she needed everyone to come to school to be "perfect," which will give her the chance of being the head of the student council. Not wanting to be a scapegoat of her little plan, he ran off. At Vista Point, he looked at the stars like always, and decided to try on the Visualizer. Apparently nothing happened, so he took them off. Then, a powerful EM wave arrived out of the blue, and it activated the Visualizer. The EM wave was actually a resident of the extraterrestrial planet that Kelvin was studying, a species called FM-ian. He called himself Omega-Xis (War-Rock in the Japanese version), also called Mega for short, and said that he was a fugitive of the planet FM, his home planet. Then, a Wave Virus took over a train and attempted to harm the Echo Ridge town, which led to Omega-xis helping Geo out, and they fused to form a living Wave body, known as Electromagnetic (EM for short) Wave Change (Denpa Henkan in the Japanese version). Afterwards, Omega-xis claimed to know something about Geo's father. After stopping the train, Omega-xis decided to hang around with Geo, using info about his father as bait. He also mentioned that fellow FM-ians might arrive to Earth for reasons unexplained to Geo. Taurus, the first FM-ian to arrive, takes over Bud Bison's body by offering him power to make up for a mistake that happened earlier with Geo (Omega-xis was responsible for it, however). Taurus/Bud took Luna and Zack to the wave world and Geo followed him after EM-Wave changing with Omega-xis, and defeated Taurus, who now was known as Taurus Fire. When Luna becomes aware of his presence, but since he was in Wave form fused with Omega-xis, she did not recognize Geo and asked him who he was. He quickly made up the alias MegaMan, inspired by Omega-xis. MegaMan Star Force 2 Geo has recovered from his depression due to the loss of his father, and now begins to hang out more with Luna, Zack and Bud. However, during Phantom Black's attack, Geo, as Megaman, enters Visible Zones where people can see and interact with him (however they do not know of Geo's true identity yet). As more crises occur, with Megaman saving the day each time, Geo begins to grow uncomfortable of the celebrity status he receives while he is Megaman. When Rogue challenged him the first time round, Geo fails to save the rest of his friends, except Luna, and this causes him to doubt his ability to live up to the expectations of those who regard Megaman as a hero. However, he begins to regain his self-confidence as a hero as his friends are discovered scattered across the world. In the Bermuda Maze, he becomes extremely depressed when he learns that Sonia has decided to side with Vega to protect him from harm of Vega's lackeys, though at the end he convinces Sonia to side with him again. Anime History Under Construction Geo's anime history is similar to his game history. However, the shock of losing his father is significantly lessened due to the fact that Kelvin was only missing for 3 months instead of years. He also seems to have obtained the Visualizer prior to the anime's start, which was fully operational. Similar to the games, he does not go to school because of his father's death, and he still visits Vista Point (not named in the anime). One day, Luna Platz finds Geo and tries to drag him off to school. However, due to Zack Temple's sudden arrival and his comments about him, Geo runs off, despite Bud Bison's attempt to stop him. He visits Vista Point again, when he spots a Wave Battle in the form of differently-colored blocks (due to the battle being too far away to completely detect) and is hit by a falling wave. He meets Omega-xis, and like the game counterpart, uses the information of Kelvin Stelar as an excuse to stay with Geo. A few days later, a train is attacked by a huge amounts of EM viruses during the day, and Omega-xis performs the EM Wave Change with Geo to defeat the viruses, as well as saving Luna from falling off, who happened to be riding the train at the time. Luna gains an instant crush on the disguised Geo, and asks him for his name. In the English version, Geo almost reveals his name, but Omega-xis quickly declares MegaMan. However, in the Japanese version, Geo is interrupted by Omega-xis, and mutters "Rock," due to Omega-xis's name in Japan being War-Rock. Bob Copper, a detective, tries to apprehend MegaMan (as well as dubbing Geo the name "RockMan" in the Japanese version), but is pushed away by Luna, who was in fan-girl mode. The anime, like the game, is very simple in the plot, having one FM-ian arrive at Earth and take over a human body to fight Omega-xis and tries to take back the Andromeda Key (mentioned by Cygnus Wing first), which Geo is clueless about at first, and unlike the game, is defeated by MegaMan and the FM-ian escapes instead of being destroyed, freeing the human. The only exception to this is Cygnus Wing, Lyra Note (Harp Note in the original version), and Gemini Spark. Cygnus escapes with his human host, Lyra Note's fight was interrupted, and Gemini was too powerful for Geo and Lyra (now allied with Geo) managed to bail him out. During MegaMan's second fight with Cygnus Wing, Cygnus said that apparently Omega-xis killed Kelvin, Geo's father. Geo is shocked at this, and the EM-Wave Change started to deteriorate. Cygnus took the chance and attacked MegaMan. Manga History Under Construction The manga's Geo is similar to the game version. However, Geo is more ambitious about gaining power to find his dad, and goes after the Star Force prize that's being held in a tournament. Trivia Under Construction *In the anime, Geo has a blue Transer, indicating that he belongs in the Pegasus satellite, although this is never mentioned in the game. The reason for this is that in the game the Transer's color depends on the version. (If the player has Dragon his Transer will be Green and Red if the player has Leo) However, in the anime the blue of Geo's Transer is deeper than the blue of other Transers. Its shade resembles the blue of Omega-Xis. Possible Conections to Lan Hikari The two have strikingly resemble in eye and hair color and size. This suggests that Geo Stelar may be a descendant of Lan Hikari. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Playable Characters